Steve
by DarkKryptid
Summary: This is the story of Steve, who he is, and what he was born to do. I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does. I have rated this story M for much violence and course language... and other reasons.
1. Beginnings

**I have re-written Steve, so read again and enjoy! Also that means from this moment on (until the new chapters, not re-written ones) there will be no more AN.**

* * *

A shadowy figure ran through the night, avoiding the blocky obstacles that were in his path. This figure, who had come to call himself Steve, still had no idea how he had came to be on a beach in this blocky world.

Suddenly, Steve heard the hiss of an arrow and he let out a yelp of pain as it pierced his knee. He fell to the ground and listened instinctively for the sound of bones clicking together. Steve had no idea why he had the instinct to search for this sound. He searched for the sound, but he heard nothing.

Steve winced as he pulled the arrow out of his leg. He crawled to a nearby stream and tried to clean his wound but it would not stop bleeding.

The world started to spin, and Steve had only just registered how much blood he had lost when he passed out.

* * *

Steve awoke to the 'oink' of a pig and the sound of footsteps. Then he heard a voice. It was female, and it sounded excited, "Guys, over here, Jeffery's found something!"

Steve opened his eyes to the pixelated face of a pig. This pig started to lick Steve's face.

Again he began to feel light-headed, and he blacked out.


	2. Introductions

Steve opened his eyes to see four people staring at him, and looked around to find he was lying on bed.

"Look, he's waking up," said one of them. 'Male,' thought Steve.

But soon he was distracted by someone leaning over him, studying his leg.

"I wrapped up your leg in paper but there's not much else I can do," she said, and Steve realized it was the same person from before.

"Thanks," murmured Steve.

* * *

Steve suddenly sat up, with a surprised look on his face. "I-I-I," Steve stuttered, "I c-can talk?"

"What do you mean, 'I can talk?'" laughed one of them. "Haven't you ever talked before!?"

"Well no," said Steve, "Because I can't remember before the day 'Jeffery' found me." Steve then fell back, tired from talking too much.

He lay there for many hours, listening to the people's conversations, slipping in and out of consciousness.

* * *

When he finally woke up, it was morning. Steve didn't know whether he had slept a day, or many days. He sat up to find a bowl of hot brew beside him. Steve picked up and sniffed it ; and, deducing that it was safe to eat; scoffed it down.

The pig from before, Jeffery, came through the door followed by the person who had healed him. "Morning," she said, "Are you well enough to walk so I can introduce the gang to you?"

Steve studied the pig girl. She wore a black jumper which had a hood and a creeper face on the back. She also had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and she wore purple jeans.

"Yea," said Steve, and he got out of bed and almost fell over. He quickly stood up and said "I'm fine." "Well let's go then," she said.

* * *

"First of all, who are you?" said the pig girl. Now, Steve had thought about what he might say if this question came up; he had decided to just say the truth.

"I awoke the morning before you found me, and I wandered into a forest until night, and I heard strange sounds coming from the beach and I was terrified," Steve explained, "I ran through the forest but I fell when I took an arrow to the knee," Steve than gestured to the bandage around his leg. He then continued to explain, "I pulled out the arrow, crawled to a stream, and tried to clean it, to no avail and I then blacked out," He then finished, "And you know the rest."

"Now, I should ask, who are you?" Steve asked, pointing to pig girl. "Fair question," she said, "My name is Rookie," she started, "I can talk to pigs, and I have lived in this forest for as long as I can remember." She stopped. "And sometimes I find it hard to remember things."

"Then I dropped in on her," said the girl who had laughed at him for not knowing he could speak. "Literally." Steve looked at her. She had an English accent and brown hair with a blond streak in it. She wore a brown tweed jacket and brown trousers. She also wore a... "Is she wearing a bow tie?" Steve asked Rookie. Before she could answer him, bowtie girl yelled at him, "What are you talking about? Bow ties are cool."

"I've read many books, and I am very smart," bowtie girl said. "She likes to think," whispered Rookie. "My name is Fidofia, but just call me Fido," said the girl. "What? Like the dogs name?" Steve asked. Fido gave him a dirty look then turned to the guy sitting next to her. "This is Destructo," she introduced him.

Destructo's backstory was short and sweet. "I am Destructo, and I like to make things EXPLODE!" he shouted as he pulled some TNT out of his pocket. Rookie immediately jumped up and punched him in the face as Fido pinned him down. "Again with the TNT!" Fido yelled irriated, making it obvious that this had happened before. "I'm also good with a bow," he said as he pushed the girls off of him.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit of an idiot," said someone in the corner of the room. Steve looked over at him, but couldn't see his face since he was wearing a hood. His hood and clothing was almost black and had a purple tinge. The figure removed his hood to show that he had black hair, purple eyes and olive skin. He disappeared then reappeared standing beside Steve. "I'm Kryptid," he said then appeared back in his chair. "Stop showing off your teleportation abilities," Destructo growled. "Your just jealous," Kryptid smirked.

Suddenly the door burst apart and a group of moaning zombies shambled into the room.


	3. Night

"Shit!" shouted Destructo, as he ran at them wildly waving his pick axe in the air. How'd they get in here?" Kryptid moaned, "Alright, ATTACK!"

And then they charged at the zombies. Well, Destructo charged at them. Kryptid used an enderpearl to go right through three zombies. Then Rookie charged at them, waving two swords as she sliced her way through them, cutting them in half.

Fido threw a few chunks of meat into the horde of zombies. A few zombies started to eat themselves and eachother.

"Wow," Steve said in amazement. "Yes, I know," Fido said with a smirk on her pixelated face.

Then the skeletons started shooting through the hole the door left behind. "And just when we had killed all the zombies!" shouted Destructo.

This pattern continued for a few minutes.

"Wait!" shouted Kryptid, "They're attacking with strategy." Steve realised that Kryptid was right, they were attacking with strategy. The zombies would distract them, and just when they would kill all of them skeletons would begin shooting them. "That shouldn't be happening," Kryptid shouted.

Suddenly a mottled green creature came through the doorway. Destructo grabbed a piece of TNT from his pocket but Fido slapped it out of his hand. "No," she said. Destructo sighed, and then smashed its head in with his iron pick axe.

Steve had watched all of this itching to get up and fight. He finally picked up a gleaming iron sword and forgetting the pain in his leg, Steve charged the monsters.

Steve first drove the sword through a zombie, and then smashed the hilt of the sword into a skeletons head. He then spun around and cut one of the green things head off. Then he saw a green thing explode and destroy the wall. Pouring in came the giant spiders.

"Now?" Destructo asked Fido. "I suppose," she replied. Destructo began rummaging through some chests and pulled out stacks of TNT. He threw a few down, and pulling out some flint and tinder, he lit the TNT on fire and the few blocks blew up a lot of the spiders. Rookie ran into the crowd of monsters and began to cut them into pieces. She was suddenly knocked to the ground and surrounded by zombies. Kryptid shot an enderpearl at her, cut right through the zombies, grabbed Rookie and set her down on the other side of the room. He then killed the rest of the zombies.

Steve saw there were only a few skeletons left, so he ran through the hole in the wall and killed them. He turned and saw something strange on the roof.

Rookie, Destructo, Fido and Kryptid came out to see what he was looking at. When they saw who it was they stood shocked.

There, on their roof, stood Herobrine.


	4. The Prophecy

Steve didn't care about the others whispering, "But he's not real," and "Hero...brine?" What he cared about was how much 'Herobrine', as his new friends called the man, looked like him. Same light blue shirt, same dark blue pants, the only differences were that Herobrine had a beard and pupil less white eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," said Herobrine, and Steve jumped when he realised Herobrine was talking to him. "I've never seen you before in my life," Steve murmured.

Herobrine laughed. "Oh, but you he," he said. Steve's new friends stared at him. He knew what they were thinking. They were thinking if he was telling the truth. He was, but they didn't know that. Suddenly, Herobrine shocked Steve with a white orb that shot out of his hand. "Now you should start remembering," he said. "And you," he said, pointing at Kryptid, "Resite the prophecy." Herobrine then sent another orb into Kryptid, and Kryptid's eyes turned white. He began to speak in a deep monotone.

_Epic quest,  
group of friends;  
evil one,  
hidden land._

_Secrets revealed,  
different odds;  
no longer lost,  
a new found god._

_Revive a race that burns in rain,  
and end a father's hidden pain._

"Woh, what just happened?" asked Kryptid.

But Steve just stared at Herobrine, a look of recognition on his face.

"That's right Steve," said Herobrine.

"I am your father."


	5. Fire

Steve shouted at Herobrine, "But I don't know you!" "Oh, but you do," Herobrine whispered back. He turned away, but then turned back and said, "And don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, yet... I'm just going to burn down that house and the forest that surrounds it, send a wave of undead monsters to kill you, and then if that doesn't work I will kill you myself." Herobrine then exploded in a burst of flames.

"Jeffery!" Rookie screamed as she ran into the house to search for her beloved pig. Steve ran in after her and saw that inside the house it was hell.

Jeffery was trapped in a corner of the house surrounded by fire while Rookie was busy rummaging through a flaming chest.

"What are you looking for?" asked Steve. "My bucket of water!" shouted Rookie. "Why don't you just do this?" Steve asked as he ran over to the flames and punched them with his fist.

"That's not going to-," she cut off when the fire was put out almost immediately. As she ran in and hugged Jeffery she asked, "How did you know to do that?" "I have no idea," Steve answered.

They ran out and saw the others fighting wave after wave of monsters. Steve shouted at them, "RUN!"

And they ran through the forest. Steve thought back to the first night he spent in this strange land. It was almost the same, except this time he was running with friends, and last time he didn't have a wave of monsters chasing him.

* * *

They soon reached the edge of the forest and arrived in a savannah but they kept running.

"Stop!" shouted Destructo who was in front. Everyone stopped and saw that they had reached a ravine. "What are we going to do?" asked Fido. Steve turned around and saw Kryptid grab him and Fido and then threw an enderpearl over the ravine. Steve felt himself fly through and saw a flash of purple then he appeared on the other side of the ravine.

"Wow," he said in amazement, "That was awesome." Kryptid teleported over, grabbed Otitis and Bacon, then teleported back.

Steve looked over to Destructo and saw the wave of mobs almost upon him. He whipped out some TNT and placed all of it down, then lit one. He began to smile, than a look of horror appeared on his face.

Destructo ran towards the ravine and jumped. Everyone but Kryptid drew a breath. Steve looked at Kryptid and saw him teleport across the ravine, grab Destructo then landed about half way down the ravine. He teleported back and turned to watch the explosion.

Steve looked across the ravine and saw almost every monster disintegrating in explosions. The only monsters still alive were a few zombies and skeletons. Steve turned to Fido and asked, "What are we going to do to kill the rest of them?" "Watch," she said and pointed to the rising sun.


	6. Morning

**Ok I removed the new character from this ;(, but oh well!**

* * *

The monsters were burning. Steve couldn't believe that they were burning. After seeing the look on his face, Fido turned to him and said, "No one really knows why they burn. Even Herobrine cannot stop them from burning."

"Who exactly is Herobrine, anyway?" Steve asked her. "Well, he is the most evil being in Minecraftia," Fido answered. "His brother is Notch, the Lord of Minecraftia."

"Herobrine was jealous of Notch having created all of the peaceful mobs and us Minecraftians, so he persuaded his brother to give him the same powers that he had. After he had those powers he created his own dimension, the Nether. After he had created that he used the DNA of the peaceful mobs to create his monsters. And then Notch sealed the Aether off from the Overworld so no one could release evil creatures into his Realm. But I thought it was just a myth," Fido explained.

"Ok, so that means I'm his son?" asked Steve. "Well, maybe," Fido said.

Suddenly Fido shouted, "Creeper!" she pulled Steve away from the ravine. Steve turned around and saw the mottled green creature he had seen the night before.

"But how isn't it burning in the sunlight?" Steve asked, slowly backing away from it. "They just don't!" Rookie shouted back.

River pulled out a redstone torch from her pocket, and pointed it at the creeper, and Steve wondered what she was going to do with it. But instead Destructo threw a block of TNT to her and she lit it with the torch. She pulled Steve away and the TNT blasted the creeper back into the ravine.


	7. Punching Trees

**NEW CHAPTER! FRICK YEH! And you guys said I wouldn't update (one of you said it!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you later! Also check out my Youtube channel DarkKryptid. I make video game plays! And you can meet some of the people I named the OCs off of!**

* * *

Heading away from the ravine into a nearby mountainous region, Steve thought about the implications of what he had witnessed. He didn't know who or what Herobrine was, but from the stories he had heard he knew he didn't want to be the son of him. Steve looked around and was startled to find he couldn't see the others. Looking around he saw that the others had taken shelter under a large tree. He walked over and sat between Rookie and Kryptid. Jeffery was nearby sniffing around some tall grass.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked them, and Rookie looked at him. "Make a new home, I suppose," she said, although she sounded uncertain. "Or we could go to the Nether and kick Herobrine's evil ass," Destructo moaned, "But that would be too easy." They all laughed, though it was an uneasy laugh. Rookie stood up. "Well I have no idea how we would even go about creating a house," she said.

Steve stood up, and walked over to a small tree. "Well, I guess we should collect some wood," he said as he started to punch the tree. "Wh-what are you doing?" Fido asked, "I don't think that's going to..." She stopped as a block of wood popped off the tree. "What the..?" Destructo questioned. Steve looked around at the others as another block popped off the tree. He then held the block in his hand and it turned into four wooden planks. He then turned these planks into a crafting table. They looked at him as he placed it down. "How would you know to do that?" Kryptid inquired. "Instinct, I guess," Steve answered. Destructo stood up and began to punch another tree. "Amazing," he said as the block popped off of the tree.

* * *

As they harvested the tree, Destructo walked over to the mountain and began to carve out a mineshaft. After a few minutes the group had collected enough wood to make a simple house. As the others couldn't craft things in their hands, Steve made a few crafting tables and put them down in Destructo's makeshift mine. After a few hours, they stood back to admire their work, then they all made some pickaxes and Destructo, Kryptid and Steve went into the ravine, while the girls stayed back and continued to carve out the mineshaft.


	8. Mining

**Quickly updating!? What have you done with Dark!? :]**

* * *

Kryptid teleported down into the ravine, and they mined quite a few veins of iron and coal. Digging through some coal, Steve found a cave that seemed to go on forever. Steve crafted some torches and they headed in.

After mining for a bit, Destructo pulled out his last piece of TNT and lit it. It exploded, and Steve and Kryptid jumped back. They both shouted, "Why the hell would you do that!?" Destructo pointed to the cave wall, and showed that his TNT had revealed a large vein of gold. Destructo mined it up since he was the only one with an iron pickaxe, and they headed continuously downward.

* * *

Travelling deeper into the cave, they found large amounts of a red stone and Steve almost dug straight into lava. Luckily, Kryptid was nearby and saved his life. "Thanks," Steve said as he breathed heavily, then suddenly they heard Destructo shout, "Help!" They looked behind them and were terrified to see a large group of mobs heading towards them. Steve looked around and saw that their torches were still creating light. He didn't have long to think about it as Destructo was likely to die. Kryptid and Steve ran into the horde of the undead, spiders and creepers. Steve viciously hacked the monsters to pieces, and Kryptid was able to save Destructo from death.

After a few gory minutes, they were able to relax. The battle had revealed a small hidden cavern on the side of their cave. In it they found a vein of shining blue ore. "DIAMOND!" Destructo screamed and in a few seconds the only evidence that the diamonds had been there was an oddly shaped hole in the wall. Destructo plonked down a crafting table and made a diamond pickaxe. "How many diamonds do we have left?" Kryptid asked. "About five," Destructo replied, then with extreme caution he began to mine the purple blocks of obsidian beneath them. Lava was below the obsidian, and Steve and Kryptid backed away from the lava. "Why are you collecting that?" Steve asked.

"What, I thought we were going to the Nether."


	9. Secrets (Part 1)

**Well another chapter down! Another chapter that delves deeper into the lore of Minecraftia. Next chapter things get real, so be prepared!**

* * *

They arrived back at the surface to find Rookie and Fido being attacked by a small group of tall, black creatures. Steve heard Kryptid gasp, and was surprised to find him horrified. Steve looked back at the girls to find one of the creatures had been killed and had dropped the same type of orb that Kryptid used as a weapon. He then saw Kryptid rush at Rookie as she raised her sword to kill another creature. He tackled her and plucked her sword from the ground. Fido stared at him, and then backed off as she saw Rookie had a large gash on her arm. Kryptid then began to ward off the creatures, but he didn't even seem to want to hurt them. Steve heard him say, "Sorry about them." The creatures kept eyeing the girls, but Kryptid was continuing to draw their attention back to him. Soon the creatures made a strange sound and they disappeared in a group of purple particles.

* * *

Rookie stood up as Steve and Destructo hurried over. She landed a punch on Kryptid's face.  
"What was that for!?" Kryptid shouted.  
"Why the hell do you think!" she shouted back.  
Kryptid shook his head, then shouted, "Why'd you kill her?"  
"Her?!" Rookie shouted, "I killed IT because IT was going to kill me!"  
"They only attack if you aggravate them! What did you do!?"  
"Why do you care, Kryptid?" Destructo asked, suspicious of him.  
"I-I..." he stuttered.  
Steve put together the pieces of the puzzle.  
"What are you?" Steve asked.  
Everyone but Kryptid looked at him. He grabbed Kryptid and asked again, "What the hell are you!? You are just like those creatures..."  
Rookie looked at Kryptid, then a look of recognition appeared on her face. "I can't believe we didn't see this. You're an enderman!"  
"What? Are you racist?" Kryptid hissed, "Is there anything wrong with being one!? And also, I'm an Ender, not an enderman." And then he walked off.

Steve hurried over to Kryptid and patted him on the shoulder. "What are Enders?" he asked. Kryptid looked at him, obviously surprised at the question.  
"Well you know those creatures," he said, "They are the same creatures I am, or were. Herobrine transformed them into those creatures when we tried to destroy him, right after he took over our kingdom. I am the only one that I know of that isn't an enderman." Steve stopped walking, and looked at Kryptid. The last of his kind...

* * *

**Hell yes! I hope you guys are still enjoying this, cause for the past few months I've been like "I want to finish Steve" and then I still haven't even tried to start. Well anyways, see ya. Bye!**


	10. To The Nether

OK, I'm having an OC contest for Steve! To get in send me a PM with this information:

**Name:** _(name of your OC)_  
**Gender:**_ (gender of your OC)_  
**Age:** _(this can be a rough age, like_ 1-100)  
**Ability: **_(anything minecraft based. from fire to snow to creeper to tree to normal. if your abilities are OP, such as the ability to fly for how ever long you want, or being able to spawn blocks and items in, I will not make your_ OC)  
**Appearance: **_(what your OC looks like)_ **  
Backstory: **_(any information at all about your OC that hasn't already been_ _included)_

So just copy out that information and PM it to me, and almost ALL OCs will be included. So don't ask me "When are you adding my OC" or "Why won't you add me". If I send you a PM saying that I'm not accepting your OC it's because you haven't completed the form correctly. Also the PM must have the subject **Steve OC** or it won't be included.

**Now onto the new chapter!**

* * *

It was a few days later, and everything seemed to be back to normal. They hadn't decided whether they were ready to go to the Nether, but no one wanted to stay in the same place for long, in case Herobrine went through with his threat to kill them. Soon Steve realised that he was starving. His stomach rumbled and Rookie looked at him. "Hungry?" she said, and Steve nodded. Rookie looked around and saw Destructo sneaking up on Jeffery with an axe. "Jeffery!" she shouted as she grabbed him. "What are you doing!?" Rookie asked angrily. "I was hungry!" Destructo shouted his answer. "Well we'll have to go murder some OTHER animals. NOT JEFFERY!" Rookie stormed off and grabbed her sword. "Let's go."

As they were leaving, Kryptid and Fido joined them. "Where we going?" Kryptid asked. "Food," Steve smiled at the thought of something to eat. As they headed deeper into the forest biome they began to hear cows. "Shhhhhh," Rookie whispered. She ran out, and closing her eyes, she hacked her sword through them, spraying blood everywhere. Grabbing the meat, she walked over to nearby pond and washed the blood off of her as much as she could. "Well we should head back now, it's starting to get dark," said Fido. "This was lest eventful then I thought it would be," Steve whispered to Destructo. "Yeh, I know. Especially since we have a crap tonne of cookies back at the house," he whispered back.

* * *

It was past midnight before they arrived at the house, and as they were entering and lying into their beds they heard a loud bang and a sizzling sound, and this was accompanied by the stench of burning wood. "SHIT!" Kryptid shouted as he teleported outside, saving his own behind while leaving the others to burn in the flames that surrounded them. Steve tried to punch out the flames like how he did before, but he was unable to. "You're not living this time!" a terrifying familiar voice screeched. "Herobrine," Steve muttered in contempt. "Kryptid get back in here and save our asses now!" Rookie screamed, and Kryptid teleported back in and soon had them all outside. Steve looked around, and saw that coming from all directions were hordes of monsters. "Son of a...!" Destructo shouted as he glanced around him. "And no more TNT..." he sounded disappoint. "Psychopath," Kryptid muttered as he stabbed a few creepers and teleported away as they destroyed a large amount of mobs.

"Guys, follow me!" Destructo shouted. Confused, they ran after him and they arrived at a 5x4 obsidian frame. "What are you doing!?" Rookie shouted as Destructo pulled out his flint and steel and lit the frame on fire. Quickly the flame extinguished and in its place was a vortex of purple. Strange sounds were coming from what could only be described as a portal. "TO THE NETHER!" Destructo shouted, and he jumped through the portal. Seeing that they were surrounded, Fido jumped through the portal. Kryptid shrugged, and he walked into the vortex. Rookie grabbed Jeffery and ran into the portal. Steve turned and saw that the first group of zombies were almost upon him. Steve walked into the portal, and was worried when he didn't immediately teleport away like the others did. After a few seconds though, just when the first mobs were close enough to touch, he appeared in what could only be described as hell. The Nether.

* * *

**So yeh, PM me with your OCs!**


	11. Ghasts

**Another chapter down! And this one is EPIC! It's also the longest chapter that I have written. Well its tying with Chapter 2 anyways.**

* * *

As Steve stepped out of the portal he almost immediately stumbled into the others, who ere leaning over the edge of a cliff. He hurried over and saw Rookie desperately clinging onto Jeffery, and Fido's hand over an ocean of lava.

They soon hauled Rookie and her pig back onto land, and Steve glanced around at the firey landscape. The Nether was what appeared to be a giant cavern, large enough to be its own world. The cavern was made up of a blood red block and had many pits of lava. Dotting the ceiling were glowing blocks which lit up most of the Nether. And although they had been there for only a minute, they were drenched in sweat from the immense heat that emitting not only from the lava but also from the ground and walls of the Nether.

* * *

Suddenly Steve heard a high pitch scream and turned to see a creature of nightmares. It was large and white, and had nine tentacles dangling from its body. It screamed again, then it spat a flaming ball at them. "SHIT, A GHAST!" Kryptid shouted, and they jumped to either side as the ball exploded where Steve had been just moments before. "RUN!" Fido shouted, even though everyone had already fled. "WHICH WAY?!" Steve shouted to Destructo. "I don't know! I was just going to wing it!" he shouted back. "Stop! I have an idea!" he shouted. Steve saw Destructo stop and turn around.  
"What are you doing!?" Steve shouted. "Like shooting ghasts in the Nether," Destructo said as he shot an arrow into a fireball, causing it to deflect back into the ghast, disintegrating it. "Good thinking!" Fido smiled, and then she fell into a pit. They ran over and were relieved to see that she had only fallen into a small cave. She grabbed them and pulled them in as a small group of flying, flaming creatures flew past. "Blazes," she whispered, "We should follow them."

* * *

After following the blazes for a while, the blazes turned a sharp corner and they lost sight of them. Rookie hurried up to the corner to make sure the blazes weren't waiting for them "Guys... you might want to see this," she said. They rounded the corner, and looming out of an ocean of lava was an enormous fortress. There was lava pouring out of the fortress, and on the walls around it were blazes. Off in the distance was a ghast, and hopping in and out of the lava were large cubes of magmatic rock. Guarding the entrances to the fortress were tall, black skeletons with stone swords. "Holy..." Destructo said when he saw it.

"So what's the approach?" Kryptid asked when the shock had worn off. "I reckon if we can hitch a ride on a ghast we should be able to make it across," Steve suggested, but everyone thought this would be suicide. To see more of the fortress, they walked around the ocean, and found that there was one bridge in and out, but this was even more heavily guarded. "Why doesn't Kryptid just teleport us in there?" Steve asked. "I hadn't thought of that," Kryptid said. He grabbed onto Steve and Destructo and they were standing there for a few seconds before Kryptid said, "Sorry, for some reason I can't teleport over."  
"You didn't try one of your enderpearls," Steve said. "Ok. Maybe that will work," he said as he lobbed a pearl over to the fortress. They saw it hit the fortress but nothing happened. Suddenly the screech of a ghast sounded above them, and they were almost demolished by the accompanying fire balls. Not caring about what would happen, they ran towards the bridge, before the saw the black skeletons setting off TNT on the bridge, causing the bridge to be demolished. Now stuck between lava and a ghast, Steve saw his only chance into the fortress. Running at ghast, a diamond sword appeared in his hand and he launched himself onto the back of the ghast. The ghast flew up violently, then Steve stuck his sword into its back. Seeing as the ghast wasn't dead, he used the sword as a sort of steering wheel and led the ghast toward the destroyed bridge. He beckoned for the others to jump on, and then he 'drove' the ghast towards the fortress. Steve then pulled his sword out a jumped towards the fortress. The ghast shot a fire ball at him, and he smacked it with his sword back into the ghast, causing it to die. They others landed on the ground next to Steve and they looked at him in awe. The sword disappeared and he looked at his friends in surprise. Destructo was the first one to speak.  
"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

* * *

**I think I better say something. The powers Steve uses in this are kind of like the inventory of a normal minecraft player. Like how they can scroll to pick items on their hotbar. Steve didn't just make a diamond appear out of no where. OK? Good.**


End file.
